Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by nesskirby7
Summary: The story of what happened on that night at the jungle. This is a lemon so just warning you right now.


**This is a story told from Simba's point of view. I was bored and I wanted to try one of these so it's probably not that good but enjoy.**

**All rights go to their respected owners. I am in no way the creator of the characters mentioned in this story. It is merely a fanficion.**

* * *

><p>It was an overwhelming sensation. I was not aware of it at the time but my life had completely changed when I had met my childhood friend for the first time in several years.<p>

She had came out into the farthest parts of Africa just to search for help; however she instead found me, whom her and the rest of my former pride had thought I had died in that horrible stampede.

Her name is Nala; she was my childhood friend when I was a cub and we would spend the days playing with each other and pinning each other down; of course she would always pin me first.

When I ran away from the pride I had thought about my mom and my friend back at home; however there was nothing I could do about it since I was afraid of my past, but that's another story.

When I met up with Nala again she had changed from the cub she once was. She had grown into a beautiful young lioness that would be the envy of any male lion to be her mate in a pride.

Nala and I were overjoyed when we first reunited from our long separation, after she tried to kill my friend Pumbaa. Slowly though the joy quieted down and she nuzzled my face saying how she really missed me.

I of course gave her a friendly nuzzle back because I too had missed her from running away from my pride, but instead of the general feeling I would get from nuzzling with her when I was a cub this feeling was different, warm, and nice.

I almost didn't want to let go of the nuzzle, but eventually Nala broke from it and decided that we should catch up from all those years we missed. Of course I wanted this time to be alone with Nala so I told my friends Timon and Pumbaa that I wanted to be alone with Nala for a while.

I began to show Nala around the entire jungle. She was fascinated with the scenery of the giant waterfall; so I decided to take her over there and get a nice drink of the spring water since she had been traveling for hours and probably not a drop to drink.

After leading the way to the waterfall Nala and I began to drink from the spring and refresh our bodies. While drinking I kept thinking about what happened in the gorge that day; how my father was killed and how I thought I was the one to murder him.

I knew I couldn't tell Nala what had happened. If I did she would surely turn against me and leave me here in the jungle, or worse probably go back to the Pridelands and tell everyone what I did only to have them hunt me down.

No! I couldn't think of that. I had to get my mind off of the subject. Quickly looking around I saw a vine and decided to impress Nala a little by swinging into the spring.

Running off over to the vine Nala looked puzzled as to what I was about to do. I clenched the vine with my teeth and swung myself into the water undoubtedly splashing Nala in the process.

Than it hit me, "What if I dragged Nala into the spring with me just for fun?" I saw Nala sticking her face in the water while I was still underneath it. Quickly I sprang from the water, grabbed Nala by the neck with my bare paws and dragged her into the water by surprise.

She of course quickly got out of the water shivering wet and panting from the lack of air. As I came out from the spring Nala gave me this playful look and shoved me back into the water.

Time slowly passed by and dusk turned into night. Nala and I had dried off from our little swim and continued playing with each other.

We jumped and pawed at each other when suddenly Nala pounced on me and after that we tumbled down a hill.

I was not going to let her pin me this time. I wrestled and struggled until finally we hit a tree as we clanked up against each other.

I opened my eyes to see my body pinned on top of Nala's. I had finally done it. After all these years I had finally pinned the one who I could never pin.

I was so overcome with joy that I began laughing until Nala halted my laugh with a lick on my cheek.

It took me by surprise at first but when I stared into Nala's eyes she looked at me, not with a playful look like she would always give me, but a new look, a look of love.

I couldn't tell what came over me then, but the next thing I knew I began to smell her scent. It was a very special scent that could only mean one thing. Nala wanted to be my mate.

I then looked at Nala with love in my eyes as well. As a cub I would have been disgusted by this but now I knew that it was meant to be. Nala really did love me despite how long we have been apart, and I could not have felt any different.

slowly i brought my face down to Nala's flower and began to lick it with my tongue slowly to arouse myself.

I could hear the sound of Nala's moaning. No doubt about it she was enjoying every single lick down there.

I kept licking her flower until my erection came out of my skin and was itching to be put inside of her.

I threw myself back onto Nala's body and licked her cheek one more time before it was time we became mates, and eventually future king and queen of Pride Rock.

I looked at Nala one last time with love and passion in my eyes and she nodded back to me; signalling that it was time be became mates for life.

Slowly I slid my member into Nala's flower and settled it in nice and deep. Nala was moaning in ecstasy as I grunted from how well this felt.

I kept pulling out my member and sliding it back in gradually getting faster and faster every time. Every time I kept going faster my grunts of love kept getting louder as did Nala's moaning until she began screaming my name.

Finally I felt the climax coming up. I put all of my love into one final thrust and sprayed all my seeds of life into Nala. Little did I know at the time that our first moment together like this would eventually lead to the birth of our new cub.

After I was done my member slid out of Nala and recessed into my skin all wet and slimy. I laid my head on Nala's chest and breathed deeply over and over about what I had just experienced.

What seemed like hours passed by when I finally rose my head and saw that Nala was asleep. We must have fallen asleep not to long after our lovely time together but judged by the fact that the moon was still high it seems like we have only been asleep for a few hours.

I woke up Nala and asked her how was it? She replied back to me, "I wouldn't have wanted to share that moment with anybody else." I nodded back in agreement and nuzzled her face as we began to spend the rest of the night together


End file.
